


Together

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fanart, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Even with the help of future vision, some things will go disarray.





	1. Witch/Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Witch/Familiar" floats over the drawing. There's an asterisk next to the words. An explosion happened over the cauldron, and while Ruby looks worried Sapphire seems nonplussed, though her hair is swept backwards. The asterisk below the drawing says, "Too much nightshade," indicating why the explosion looks like a skull.


	2. Supernatural/Mortal

Up in the mountains was a woman named Sapphire. She was caring for a cabin for the latter part of the year, as a favor to a family friend that lived in the city. The nearest town was many miles down the hill and the solitude suited Sapphire.

The snow was regular and benevolent, or so it seemed. For a storm roared in late one night. Sapphire would have been fine; but when she ran to the basement to be sure the furnace wasn't clogged she slipped on the stairs and landed hard on her right arm. 

Nobody heard her howls of pain, and Sapphire pushed herself up in between the shuddering breaths. She dared to look and quickly turned her head away at the sight of bone. She cradled her broken arm and still went to see if the stupid furnace was clean of any debris. It was, tauntingly so, and Sapphire kicked the base of it swiftly.

She headed up the stairs and considered a scarf as a makeshift sling. She messily tied the scarf around her and nestled the broken arm in the shoddy sling. She grabbed the keys to the house and car, and took a flashlight with her as well. When Sapphire headed to the car outside she was relieved that the windshield was not heavy with snow yet, and that she'd remembered to get the proper tires for this kind of weather. She got in the car, started it, and began the slow drive down the mountain.

The wind howled and whipped, and a sudden shock of pain jolted up Sapphire's arm. She grit her teeth and stepped harder on the gas pedal.

There was something in front of the car, a woman in white with her curly hair still even with the wind and Sapphire slammed on the brakes. She scrambled for the flashlight and fell out of the car, running to the spot where the woman appeared. She saw that the guardrail at the turn was broken by a fallen tree, leaving the cliff side open.

-

When Sapphire came back from town a few days later, with her arm in a cast and a single, peach colored rose in her passenger seat she stopped at the place where she'd seen the woman.

There were temporary barricades now, and a big sign that said, "Danger!" with a flickering red light.

Sapphire got out of the car, the rose in hand, and placed it near the broken guardrail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The woman in white is, for the most part, a benevolent figure in certain urban legends. The gist is that a woman dressed in white will appear on the road as a hitch-hiker. Whether you pick her up or not she will appear in the back seat and startle you. She has saved your life because you stopped suddenly; oftentimes this leads to stopping right before a train roars over the tracks, or before you fall off a cliff or crash into a tree.


	3. Professor/TA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, Professor/TA floats over the drawing. Sapphire is looking at a thick textbook. Ruby is looking at a paper curiously. In the next panel, Sapphire declares, "I cannot read this," while Ruby lifts up the paper with an exasperated expression. Academia language is very dry and can be confusing...


	4. Barista/Coffee Addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, Barista/Coffee Addict floats over the drawing. Sapphire is quite jittery, holding a cup, and she says, "This is delicious! I've had ten cups!" Ruby replies, "I'm... gonna have to cut you off."


	5. Knight/Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, Knight/Princess, floats over the drawing. Sapphire is in Ruby's arms and Ruby is running. The words, "Ha ha ha ♡" are to the right of Ruby.


End file.
